<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re-Judge by IronicWeeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583109">Re-Judge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicWeeb/pseuds/IronicWeeb'>IronicWeeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyper Light Drifter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scary Midoriya Izuku, mad scientist midoriya izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicWeeb/pseuds/IronicWeeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Hyper Light Drifter, Judgement is left with little to no power to fight against Anubis. The Deity of death takes advantage of this and throws him into the body of Izuku Midoriya. The two explore the wonders of each others worlds and create new technology to help further society as a whole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Everyone, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Judgement (Hyper Light Drifter), Midoriya Izuku &amp; The Jackal (Hyper Light Drifter), Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Re-Judge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Judgement’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The ink colored creature sat within the empty space of The Core. It glared at the wretched dog with its single eye, ‘Anubis’ It spat back, it’s voice vile and full of malice. The deity of the dead sighed, it was natural for the creature to not take kindly to him. He had not only killed him but also ruined the plan he’d been itching to unfurl for the last hundred years ever since the Librarians creature the Immortal Cell, a device which is capable of granting one immortality by utilizing his power. The plan nearly worked, Judgement had managed to corrupt the Immortal Cell and unload all of the power contained inside, which caused a massive explosion to ravage the world. He then freed the Titans to terrorize the surviving species, but that ultimately failed and the outcome was an infection of green energy crystals within the west. ‘Despite all of your misdeeds, I am willing to give you a second chance.’ Anubis said cautiously. That statement received a scoff, ‘I don’t want your pity.’ He growled, ‘You and those cowardly Drifters can go and die off.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anubis hadn’t expected this. Judgment was...incredibly salty. Who was he kidding? Anubis would be a bit irritated as well, being taken down by someone who isn’t even a deity. He turned his head around to face the creature, who was on his knees. Such a powerful being taken down by such an unexpected foe. Who knew simply granting the Magician borrowed time from that disease was all it took to take down such a colossal threat. ‘It matters not what you want,’ Anubis snapped, getting quite tired of his shitty attitude. Had Judgement not realize what position he’s in? ‘I’m seeing if you’re able to rethink your ways, think of it as...Judgment?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That was the lamest joke I’ve ever heard.’ Judgment said deadpan, its single eye narrowing once more, ‘What you up to, dirty mutt?’ He said suspiciously, once again Anubis couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t much of a person to make jokes, let alone ones of such poor execution. ‘Nothing much, I just felt like doing something new for a change.’ He said, internally blushing at that embarrassing attempt at being funny, ‘Maybe you should try something new too, like fixing that attitude, do you not see the situation you’re currently in?’ He snapped back. Anubis huffed, ‘Anyway, this is what you gonna do, and how your gonna do it…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anubis told him what he needed to do, which simply left Judgement to look at him strangely. ‘So...your telling me that you’re giving my abilities to a child in a place called earth, which is like the planet we live in but different?’ He said, getting a nod from the dog. ‘And your also telling me that I won’t have any control over anything? Nothing?’ Getting another nod, ‘Yes Judgment. You will merely be an assistant for the boy.’ Anubis clarified, before getting a resounding ‘No’ in response. ‘As I said before, it matters not what you want. I’ve already made arrangements with a certain someone on earth’ Anubis said before Judgement was suddenly levitated off the ground and...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was shoved into a smaller Immortal Cell containing a fetus and was forced to integrate himself within the barely developed child. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Principal Nedzu had a dream one day, He was sat in front of a cup of tea and a chessboard, and was seated on an elegantly crafted chair. In front was a dog whos skin was blacker than the night sky, it’s light maroon eyes staring into the chimera’s soul. “</span>
  <b>I have a preposition,</b>
  <span>” The dog said, despite being across a table its voice sounded near, as though it was whispering right near his ear. Nedzu moved a piece, a pawn, “Quick to the point are you now?” He joked, seeing one of its chess pieces move. He considered his options and moved his rook. “</span>
  <b>It’s better to be upfront than buttering you up, this is a matter that involves more than a simple exchange of agreements.</b>
  <span>” It said, piquing the rabbit-mouse-bear’s curiosity. “What might it be?” He prodded, seeing him move his bishop in response to his latest move. “</span>
  <b>A child, one I’ve given unparalleled strength and knowledge of alien technology</b>
  <span>” It responded, now the dog had piqued more than just his curiosity, It’s got his interest within its paws. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“And, I assume you want me to care for it?” Nedzu responded, before getting a pleased nod, “</span>
  <b>Exactly, as expected from someone with an Intelligence Quirk.</b>
  <span>” It said, “Well, what should I expect from this child?” Nedzu said, taking a chess piece and knocking over one of the pieces, already having the deity stuck in a checkmate during the first 3 minutes of the game. “</span>
  <b>I trapped an evil entity within him, one that was close to completely wiping out the life of an advanced society.</b>
  <span>” It said, its eyes seeming to narrow at the chessboard in frustration as it moved another piece, with it being for naught as nothing was changed when Nedzu simply moved in accordance. “What’s in it for me?” Nedzu said, chuckling as the dog sighed in defeat. “</span>
  <b>A fun puzzle, blueprints to alien technology, a powerful new hero, and if he manages to do it, immortality.</b>
  <span>” The deity of death told him, his smile widening, “You had me at a fun puzzle, its a deal!” He said, reaching over and the two shook paws. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>